Last Chaos Before Graduation
by The5thAngel
Summary: Apa jadinya ya kalau Flay Gunnar sang VP tercinta mengadakan satu lagi tournament sebelum graduation? lihat saja gimana hasilnya sedikir UrlikaxRaze cuman tidak mendominasi
1. Team set up!

Disclaimer: Gw bukan yang buat Mana Khemia

Satu hari yang tenang di Al-Revis Academy. Urlika dan Raze sedang ngobrol di  
workshop hall seminggu sebelum kelulusan setelah mereka melawan Light Mana (Uryu ditinggal di Urlika's workshop)

Urlika: Hah…(sigh)

Raze: Kenapa kamu Urlika?

Urlika: Gak cuman sedih aja, bentar lagi kita lulus

Raze: Ya, aku juga mengerti perasaanmu, sejelek-jeleknya pengalaman di sini tetep aja

bikin rindu kalo dipikir-pikir lagi

Urlika: Iya kan!, aku bahkan ga percaya aku bakal merindukan Pepperoni dan Goto

Raze: Ngomong-ngomong kemana kamu setelah kelulusan?

Urlika: Hmm… aku berpikir untuk membuka toko sendiri, kamu?

Raze: Entahlah paling balik ke manornya Miss Lily

Urlika: Hmm… (mandangin Raze dia juga ga percaya dia bakal merindukan Jerktown didepannya ini)

Raze: Kenapa? (sadar Urlika mandangin dia)

Urlika: Ah… Engak… (kaget malingin muka, blushing)

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang familiar di speaker (siapa lagi sih selain Flay Gunnar)

Flay:*pip* Ehem,ehem perhatian semuanya

Raze: Tuh si VP gila itu lagi

Urlika: Yah, selama ada dia sekolah kaga bakal sepi deh

Flay: Saya tahu kalian pasti sedih karena seminggu lagi kalian lulus

Urlika: (tau aja lu)

Flay: Karena itu bergembiralah!!! Aku sudah merencanakan suatu event untuk menghapus kesedihan itu!!!

Raze: Great… satu lagi event gila dari VP, just what we need….. (sigh)

Flay: Benar sekali!!!!! Akan diadakan dual tournament antar murid!!!!!!!

Raze: Persis seperti dugaan ku… (bigger sigh)

Flay: Lomba akan diadakan tiga hari lagi di campus ground satu tim terdiri dua orang, tidak harus murid, semua orang bebas berpartisipasi, sampai bertemu di pertandingan!!! *pip*

Urlika: Dual tournament ya…

Raze: Kamu tidak berpikir untuk ikutan kan! (sedikit kaget)

Urlika: Yah mau ikutan juga di workshopku isinya orang ga normal semua…

Raze: Sama…

Urlika: Oh ya! Gimana kalo kita satu tim aja! (mandangin Raze dengan mata excited banget)

Raze: Terselah deh… (sudah biasa diseret oleh orang lain, cuma untuk Urlika kasusnya beda)

Flay:*pip* Oh ya! Hampir lupa setiap tim wajib membuat nama timnya sendiri *pip*

Urlika: Sip! Kira-kira apa nama tim kita ya…

Raze: Terserah kamu deh…

Urlika: hmm… team Urlika?, team Razeluke?, team…Razelika?

Raze: Ogah! (cepat-cepat memotong perkataan Urlika tentang team Razelika)

Urlika: Hmm…? Kenapa?

Raze: Entar kita dikira pacaran kalo kita pake nama gabungan tau! (starting to blush)

Urlika: (blushing also) O-oh iya kalo begitu gimana kalo…Team Uryu!!!

Raze: Terserah deh

* * *

Di tempat lain…

Goto: Huhuhu, tag team ya… (snicker)

Peperonni: Hehehe betul sekali (snicker)

Goto: Saatnya kita menunjukan…

Peperonni: …kombinasi emas kita

Goto: Dan nama tim kita adalah

Goto+Peperonnie: Team Gorgeous!!! (sambil berpose geje)

* * *

Di general classroom…

Enna: Perasaanku buruk nih…(radar stupid sis bekerja)

Et: Enna! (mendobrak pintu kelas)

Enna: Bener kan perasaanku

Et: Ayo ikut aku kita akan setim (menarik lengan Enna dan mulai menyeretnya)

Enna: Hei, tunggu… tidaaakkk…. (diseret Et bahkan sebelum sempat menyuarakan protes)

Et: Bersiaplah semuanya team Dysler datang!!! (mengacungkan tinju sambil tetap menyeret Enna)

* * *

Di raze's workshop…

Lily: (menghampiri Raze dengan muka merah) Umm.. Raze m-maukah k-kamu setim denganku?

Raze: Oh, maaf aku sudah setim dengan Urlika

Lily: ……(bengong ga percaya)

Raze: Oh, ya sudahlah aku mau ke cafetaria dulu (ninggalin Lily yang masih bengong)

Whim: (menyadarkan Lily) Umm… M'lady… tolong sadar tuan Raze sudah pergi…

Lily: Aku tak percaya… Razeku diambil oleh seorang COUNTRY BUMKIN!!! (killer mode: on)

Lily: Whim, kita akan menga… ah, tidak membunuhnya!!!

Chloe: (tau-tau masuk, entah dari mana) aku bisa membantumu…

Lily: kamu? Hmm…baiklah!

Chloe: (di pikirannya) akhirnya aku punya kesempatan mencoba Incantation baruku

Lily: (di pikirannya) tunggu aku Raze, aku akan membebaskanmu dari cengkraman country bumkin itu

* * *

Di ruangan VP…

Flay: kelihatannya lomba ini akan lebih menarik dari dugaanku sayang gadis puni dan fire mana itu tidak ikut (Yun tidak tertarik karena tidak menghasilkan uang, dan Puniyo juga semenjak dia tahu Enna sudah seti dengan Et)

* * *

Eits akhirnya jadi juga chapter 2 mungkin bakal lama trus kalo ada yg mau review soal gimana nanti mereka tanding juga boleh kok (sangat dihargai malah)


	2. Kemunculan Para Alumni

Disclaimer: Gw bukan yang buat Mana Khemia baik yang pertama maupun yang kedua (tapi tau deh yang ketiga siapa tau…)

Hari pertandingan akhirnya tiba, Flay berbicara di auditorium yg udah disulap gila-gilaan menjadi arena pertandingan

Flay: Kelihatannya cukup banyak juga yang ingin ikut sekitar 20 tim ya……

Flay: Berhubung waktu kita sedikit aku akan menyeleksi kalian semua

Raze: (gulp)Seleksi? Firasatku buruk nih

Flay: aku akan melawan kalian semua empat tim yang bisa bertaha paling lama bisa ikut tournament

Enna: Hei, tunggu…

Flay: Bersiaplah! (lompat dari panggung sambil memegang mechswordnya)

Dan dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit sekitar 30 orang sudah tumbang sedangkan sisanya kabur kecuali 8 orang (udah tau siapa kan?)

Urlika: Hah…hah… sepertinya kita masih selamat

Raze: Ya, kelihatannya begitu

Flay: Oh, ternyata kalian yang lolos murid-muridku memang hebat!

Enna: Sejak kapan kita jadi muridnya

Chloe: Entahlah…

Tiba-tiba dari pintu auditorium masuk sekelompok orang asing. Satu pria berambut perak yang sedang diikuti oleh seekor kucing hitam, di samping kanannya ada seorang cewek beastmen berambut kuning panjang sedang meggandeng pria rambut perak itu, di sebelah cewe beastmen itu ada seorang cewek yang berambut pink dengan panjang sebahu (yang beastmen panjangnya sampai punggung), dan di sebelah kiri cowok tadi ada seorang cewek pendek (setidaknya yang paling pendek di antara mereka) berambut biru panjang ynag memakai topi dan membawa pedang katana panjang, di samping kirinya (ya iya lah di kanannya kan udah ada Vayne!, ups author keceplosan ama nama char)  
Ada seorang cowok berkacamata dengan rambut kuning sebahu dikuncir kuda, dan di belakang mereka ada seorang cewek berambut kuning seleher yang cuaaantikkk banget  
Dan di samping cewek itu ada…

Lily: Mr Tony?

Tony: Hoi

Flay: Ah, akhirnya kalian datang juga

Et: Mr Flay… siapa merka?

Flay: Mereka teman-temanku, alumni sekolah ini juga (ga bilang asisten takut di tebas Anna, eits keceplosan lagi ya udah deh sekalian kenalin)

???: Kenalkan namaku Vayne (smile)

???: Aku Nikki, salam kenal! (big smile)

???: Hehehe, kamu belum berubah ya Nikki, oh ya aku Jess salam kenal

???: Aku Anna salam kenal (nundukin kepala)

???: Roxis, Roxis Rozenkrantz (tetep jaim dan cool)

???: Aku Reene istrinya Tony

Dan ke 8 murid Al-Revis yang baru saja mendengar kata-kata cewek itu serempak berteriak

Raze&co: Mr Tony punya istri!!!

Urlika&co: Cantik banget lagi!!! (yep bahkan Chloe pun ikut berteriak)

Tony: Hey hey hey, apa maksudnya itu (tersinggung)

Reene: (chuckle) Sudahlah Tony

Goto: Ngomong-ngomong untuk apa kamu mengundang mereka ke sini

Flay: Mereka akan bertim dan ikut ke tournament ini!

Peperonnie: Jadi…mereka akan bertanding melawan kita?

Flay: Begitulah, jangan kuatir kujamin mereka sangat tangguh

Chloe:.…Jumlah mereka ganjil apa kau akan ikut bertarung dengan mereka? (nunjuk ke Flay)

Jess: Oh iya, Pamela kemana sih?

Roxis: Tadi katanya mau ngelihat-liat sekolah ini jadi keluyuran entah kemana

Flay: Oh begitu, baiklah aku akan mengumumkan nama tim kalian!

Vayne: Apa?

Flay: Vayne dan Nikki, Team Justice!

Nikki: Hee?!?

Flay: Roxis dan Pamela, Team Cute!

Roxis: Cute?!? Aku tidak mau!!!

Flay: Jess dan Anna, Team Defender!

Jess: Ngak mauuu…

Anna: Flay…(death glare)

Flay: Tony dan Reene, Team Evil!

Tony: Cih, terserahlah

Flay: Bagi yang tidak setuju boleh protes dengan cara berhadapan dengan pedangku!

Anna: Baiklah…(mencabut katananya)

Flay: Tunggu-tunggu! aku hanya bercanda Anna…

Urlika: Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Mr Flay setakut itu pada orang lain cewek lagi

Lily: Benar juga ya…

Flay: Baiklah, ada ralat nama tim Jess dan Anna adalah team Katana!

Enna: Whoa! Mr Flay bahkan menurutinya!

Nikki: Dari dulu Flaya memang lemah terhadap Anna

Kontan ke 8 murid Al-Revis itu tertawa begitu mendengar nama julukan "Flaya"

Urlika: (lol) Flaya… hahahahahaha!!!

Lily: (chukle) hehehe nama yang imut "Mr Flaya"

Flay: Hei, hei sudah, sudah tornament diundur menjadi besok sekian (menghilang)

Enna: Hehehe, malu tuh

Chloe:……ada yang datang

Enna: Eh?

Tiba-tiba di antara Enna dan Chloe keluar sesosok hantu yang membawa boneka beruang dari bawah tanah…

Enna: Gyaaa!!!.....(pingsan)

Chloe:Oh…

???: Eh? Tumben ada yang reaksinya sedatar kamu (nunjuk ke Chloe)

Chloe: Sudah biasa…

Roxis: Pamela kau dan aku setim dan nama timnya…(sigh)…Cute

Pamela: Kereen!!!!

Roxis:…(males comment)

Vayne; (Mengecek Enna) wah gawat jantungnya berhenti berdetak!

Peperonnie: Oh tidak saatnya CPR version III ku!

Goto: Sudah ada version III? Kamu memang hebat!

Sementara dari kejauhan Raze memandang kekacauan itu

Raze: (sigh) kira-kira nih tournament bakal jadi kayak gimana nih?

* * *

Done! jadi juga akhirnya! agak pendek ya tapi ga papa karena mulai chapter selanjutnya tournament akan dimulai beneran (and trust me it will be hillarious ^^)

As usual Review please ^^


End file.
